1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast program information processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a broadcast program information processing apparatus having a means for appropriately setting a time at which broadcast program information is downloaded from a data server in which the broadcast program information is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional technology, when broadcast program information in a data server on a network, such as the Internet, is used in a household, the data server is connected to a broadcast program information receiving apparatus in a household by a telephone line, etc., the broadcast program information is downloaded collectively for a period of one week or two weeks at a desired timing in the broadcast program information receiving apparatus, and a user selects the broadcast program information from the data server by using a terminal device, making it possible for the user to view a desired broadcast program by using the broadcast program information without being conscious of the line speed.
However, the timing at which broadcast program information is downloaded from a data server on a network is often late at night so that a user is not aware of the fact that the telephone line, which is a communication means for connecting the data server to the broadcast program information receiving apparatus, is slow. For this reason, there occurs a problem of a decrease in response caused by traffic concentration of a communication line and an increase in the load on the data server, in particular, in a late-night time zone. Therefore, there is a problem which must be solved in that broadcast program information is downloaded smoothly to a plurality of broadcast program information receiving apparatuses from a data server in which broadcast program information is stored.